


Getting Reacquainted

by deansdirtywhore



Series: My life with the Winchesters [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Dean likes to sleep on boobs), (They're comfy), Castiel Being Castiel, Cuddles, Cuddly Dean Winchester, Dean doesn't want to get out of bed, Dean's "mammary" foam pillow, Dean's memory foam mattress, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exasperated Reader, F/M, Grand Theft Jerky, He likes his morning cuddles too much, Instigator Charlie, Mentions of sleep humping, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Snarky Dean Winchester, Sort Of, Tickle Fights, not really - Freeform, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: After so much emotional strain the past few days, Dean and the reader must finally face the truth of their situation.





	Getting Reacquainted

**Author's Note:**

> I am SOOO, SO sorry for the long-ass wait, you guys! It's been like a year and a half since my last addition to this series, and I cannot apologize enough! All I can say is that I'm in a never ending financial struggle, and I had to go over a year with no internet because I simply couldn't afford it. At this point in time, due to the area we live in and the sheer lack of hiring businesses, no one in my house is employed, we have no income, and it's a struggle just to keep the electricity turned on. So, quite frankly, I'm expecting to lose internet, or electricity, or both, practically at any time, I have no way of knowing when or for how long I might be forced to fall off the grid again, so I wanted to give you guys a new chapter before that happens. I hope it was worth the ridiculously long wait. I rather doubt it, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. Again, I'm so, so sorry this has taken me so long, once I was able to have internet installed again (for however long it lasts), I just had NO motivation! No inspiration, nothing. But now that it's finally done, I hope you like it.

**_"I dunno, man..." Charlie said with faux skepticism, "I think they got_ plenty  _of alone time last night."_**

**_You coughed, looking at your friend with a mixture of shock and a look in your eyes that promised violence. Sam and Dean of course just looked confused. At first._ **

**_Sam's eyes went wide as he looked from you, to his brother, and back again, while you simply looked at Charlie in that way that usually involves a super dramatic, slow motion head tilt. A look one might see Stewie Griffin directing at Brian on occasion._ **

**_Dean finally piped up. "She slept in my room last night, that's all. Nothing happened."_ **

****

**_Charlie couldn't help making a face that just_ screamed  _that she knew something Dean didn't. The second Dean caught sight of her expression, you knew it was all over._**

****

**_"Charlie," he started, in a tone reminiscent of a parent asking their child if they had done something they weren't supposed to, knowing full well that they had. Charlie looked to you, clearly hoping for some sort of cue. You'd havetoo wring her neck later. Dean shifted his gaze to you and you wanted to run and hide, but you had already done quite enough of that for one lifetime. You met Dean's gaze with a slightly guilty expression._ **

****

**_"Spill it, sister."_ **

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Nothing _happened_ happened, just..." you trailed off in a mumble, too embarrassed to really speak up, but Dean heard you nonetheless.  _Damn his sharp hunter hearing..._

 

"Just _what,_  Y/N?" Dean prodded further, knowing you well enough to guess by your evasiveness that whatever you weren't telling him had you embarrassed. Naturally, he now needed to know more than ever what that was.

 

" _Well_... You were a little bit... _handsy..._ " you continued mumbling, not totally meeting his eyes.

 

" _Handsy?_  " Dean looked at you wide-eyed,

 

"Now, when you say 'handsy'," Sam chimed in, just to make his brother's life miserable, "you mean...?"

 

 _" **Thrusty!** "_Charlie coughed, and everyone spun to gape at her.

 

 _"Thrusty?!"_ Dean almost choked, "What do you mean, _thrusty?"_

 

"Dude, you sleep-humped the hell out of her ass this morning."

 

Dean looked mildly horrified, probably running the rest of the day's encounters with you around in his head, noting the raging boner he woke up with, the way he'd teased and flirted with you in the shower room, slapping your ass and leaving a wet, full hand print on the seat of your denim shorts. Charlie was smirking a bit, and Sam, bless his heart, was barely keeping it together. You were sure that the only thing keeping him from rolling on the floor, howling with laughter, was his determination not to be a dick _to you._  You, however... Just at the moment, all you could manage was to glare at Charlie. 

 

"You know,  _this_ is why we can't have nice things..."

 

Charlie just gave you this  _look_ , and you could swear, for half a second, you could see a goddamn halo, shining above her head.  _Pfft! Angel, my ass,_  you snarked to yourself. You rolled your eyes and sighed. You never could stay mad at Charlie.  _Damn her._ You shook your head in amused exasperation and exited the kitchen, only to have Dean come jogging up behind you.

 

"Hey, hold up a sec," he said, taking your elbow in his hand, turning you gently to face him. "Was she.... was she serious? I mean did I...?"

 

You chuckled softly at the way Dean tripped over his words, in a way you only saw him do when he was  _really_  flustered.

 

"Hey," you said, placing your hands on his shoulders, "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal, really."

 

Dean did _not_ look convinced. "It's just that... with everything that's happened the last couple days, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

 

You smiled softly at his sweetness. "Honestly, Dean, no harm done. You and me... We're fine. Promise." With that, you raised up on tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek, Dean smiling warmly at you when you pulled away. But before you could get too far, he slipped his arms under yours, around your back, and pulled you into his chest. His hands rubbed up and down your back soothingly while he buried his face in your neck, whispering softly by your ear, "Good. Cause I don't think I could take losing my girl again." Dean said, squeezing his arms around your waist until it was almost difficult to breathe. Your heart stuttered in your chest. You'd probably never stop feeling guilty for putting him through that.

 

"Hey," you pulled back a little to look at him. "You wanna go watch _The Walking Dead_? Apparently we're finally gonna meet Negan, and I hear he's sexy as all fuck!" You had a big smile on your face, one that Dean seemed unable to keep from spreading onto his own. 

 

"Ok, first of all, no guy wants to hear about how sexy another dude is." Dean made a face of disgust, and you couldn't help the small snort-laugh that escaped you. "Secondly, yeah, that sounds great. Your room or mine?" 

 

"Uh, yours, obviously! _Memory foam? Pffft!_ Like that's even a question. I really gotta get one of those for myself. That, or I'm gonna be sleeping in your bed permanently." 

 

You'd barely got the words out before you realized what you were saying, and your face turned dark red. "This is why I shouldn't talk, ever..." you mumbled to no one in particular.

 

Dean just smiled, trying not to laugh at your predicament, but you just rolled your eyes at him. "Go get your laptop set up, while I grab some snacks and beers."

 

"Ooh, a girl that brings me food, and beer, and never wants to leave my bed, AND she doesn't talk??" Dean joked, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at you. He thought maybe it _was_ best to just treat you normally instead of walking on eggshells.

 

You reached up and slapped the back of his head. "Now  _you_ get to bring  _me_ food and beer!" As you turned on your heel to head for Dean's room, his hand came down on your ass in a playful swat. "Can't wait to be back in my bed, huh, Sweetheart?" You turned to face him, keeping your face totally deadpan as you continued backwards towards the bedrooms. "Yep! Gonna curl up in your bed with my new sexy man candy, Negan! Better hurry up with that stuff, Winchester, or I'm gonna start without ya!"

 

Dean shook his head, chuckling at you as he turned back into the kitchen, and you turned back around too, only getting about halfway to Dean's door before you heard him yelling all the way from the kitchen.  _"DAMMIT, WOMAN, QUIT STEALING MY JERKY!!"_   You squealed a bit in laughter and ran the rest of the way into Dean's room, diving onto his bed. When Dean walked in the door, scowling, you burst into a fit of giggles. 

 

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Dean climbed quickly onto his bed, straddling your legs and pinning you down, digging his fingers into the ticklish flesh of your sides.  _"Think it's funny? Huh?"_   By this point you could hardly breathe from all the shrieking you were doing, as his fingers kept torturing you.

 

Sam and Charlie poked their heads into the open doorway, drawn by the screaming laughter. "Dudes, if you're gonna be humping like rabbits, at least close the door!" Charlie said, straining to be heard over the ruckus. Sam howled with laughter at his brother's expense, continuing on his way toward his own room, as Charlie reached inside to pull Dean's door shut.

 

Dean rolled off of you, hand grasping yours between you on the bed as he attempted to catch his breath. You turned your head to the side to see him looking back at you, that same breathless smile still clinging to his face. You were glad things between you seemed to be restoring themselves to their natural order.

 

* * *

 

 

**_3:38 AM_ **

 

Sam was sitting at one of the library tables, working on adding the  _Men of Letters_ files to the computer for easier use, when Charlie emerged from her room, unable to sleep and offering to help. He was having trouble locating a particular file that he was sure he and Dean had  _just_ been looking at a few days ago. 

 

"Hey, Charlie, you haven't seen a file on _Wendigos_ lyin' around, have you?"

 

"Nope." Charlie replied, popping the  _P_ at the end, "Have you had it recently?"

 

"Yeah," Sam said, still shuffling files around on the table, "Dean and I were going through the files a few days ago, and I remember seeing it because it made me think of the last Wendigo we hunted. Dean had to draw it off so I could get the would-be victims out. He went deeper into the tunnels with the flare gun, yelling about how good he tastes." Sam chuckled, shaking his head at the memory.

 

"Yeah, that sounds like our boy." Charlie mused with a grin. "Would Dean know where the file is?"

 

"Yeah, maybe. You know if he's still up?"

 

"No idea, but you can check yourself, if you want to. Last time I knocked on Dean's door, I interrupted some serious sleep-humping, and I'm not in a hurry for a repeat performance."

 

"You know, it can wait until morning." Sam said quickly, scrunching his face up. 

 

"Good call."

 

* * *

 

When you woke up in the morning, you were on your back, laying diagonally across Dean's bed, with Dean on his stomach, draped halfway across you. His head laid on your chest, arms constricting around your waist and hips, his nose nuzzling your breast in his sleep. You really had to wonder how you two kept finding yourselves in these positions.

 

You smiled at the way Dean would turn his face further into your skin, effectively brushing his lips over your sternum, and you could hear the tiniest, muffled mumblings spilling from his lips as his breath bathed your skin in warmth. You  craned your neck slightly so you could place a kiss on the top of his head, the fingers of one hand carding gently through his sandy locks, while the other rubbed over as much of his back as you could reach. 

After a few moments of this, Dean started to stir, shoving his face firmly into your chest and grunting as he tried to stretch his back and roll his shoulders, before realizing that his arms were pinned down. Dean lifted his head, eyes meeting yours with a brief look of confusion before looking back down at where his head had been resting. A sleepy smile stretched across his face, before that face was unceremoniously dropped back down onto your breasts, to nuzzle back into their softness. You giggled. Dean was a whole different person when he was alone with you, than the one the rest of the world knew. Even his brother. Dean would never hear the end of it if Sam ever saw how snuggly and affectionate Dean got with you. But you knew that while Sam would tease his big brother mercilessly about it, underneath he'd be ecstatic to see Dean so happy with someone.

 

"Hey, Snuggle-Buns." you said softly, scratching gently at his scalp, "Hate to be that person, but, uh... I really need to pee."

 

 _"Snuggle-Buns?"_ Dean asked, shifting his arms beneath you to reach down and squeeze your ass playfully, making you laugh. You pushed at his shoulders a bit and he finally relented, pressing a kiss to your sternum before getting to his knees and then shifting onto his butt, allowing you to sit up and swing your legs over the edge of the bed. 

 

You stood up and made your way to the bathroom to relieve your bladder, then decided to have a quick shower. When you were finished, you wrapped a big, fluffy towel around yourself and walked across the hall to your bedroom to run a brush through your hair and get dressed, noticing that it was particularly warm in the bunker this morning, and opting for your favourite pair of black and grey yoga shorts and its matching sports bra. You made your way, barefoot, to the kitchen for breakfast, where you found everyone sitting around with coffee, seemingly in a very deep discussion about something, but they all snapped their attention to you as you entered the room, making you feel suddenly awkward and uncomfortable.

 

"Y/N, have you seen the _Wendigo_ file?" Sam asked, "It's not in the box it's supposed to be and Dean doesn't know what happened to it."

 

"Ummmmmm..... Lemme think..." you mused, walking to the counter and grabbing a bagel to put in the toaster. "I swear I _just_ saw that."

 

You poured yourself some coffee and fixed it the way you like, sipping at it before putting it down to finish assembling your breakfast. This morning felt like a healthy morning. Well... Healthi _ **er**._  You grabbed an avocado from the bowl on the counter and a paring knife from the block, making one clean cut down the middle, all the way around the pit, then twisted the two halves like an Oreo cookie. Chopping the heel of the blade into the pit, you gave it a twist, and the pit came loose, leaving you with your perfectly halved avocado. When your bagel popped up, toasted perfectly to your liking, you spread one half with cream cheese, and the other with your latest food find. You'd discovered  _SunButter_ entirely by accident, when you'd mistaken it for peanut butter. It turned out to be the best accidental food discovery ever, with its amazingly delicious nutty, roasted-sunflower seed flavor, and soft, smooth texture. It was _way_ better than regular peanut butter. 

 

You set your breakfast on the table, but before you could take a seat, Dean pulled you down into his lap, wrapping his arms around you and resting his cheek on your shoulder. You smiled shyly, and scooped out a bite of avocado with your spoon, savoring the buttery flavor. You didn't notice the look shared between Sam and Charlie at Dean's actions, nor did he.

 

Suddenly you gasped, putting your food back on your plate and pulling out of Dean's arms, jogging out of the kitchen without a word. Well... Without a word from  _you_.  _Dean_ was less silent, as his eyes followed your retreating form, head tilting to the side slightly.

 

"God bless yoga pants, man. God bless 'em."

 

Sam just smirked at his brother, until he heard an answering  _"Uhhhh-huh"_ from his other side, turning to see Charlie with a facial expression that matched Dean's. Sam just chuckled at them, shaking his head. It wasn't as if Sam couldn't see what they were looking at. He thought you were attractive, definitely adorable, but was he really the only person in the bunker who saw you strictly as a friend? A little sister? He looked back Dean and Charlie; Charlie was smiling to herself as she went back to her breakfast, while Dean seemed to need to...  _adjust his business_. 

 

 _"Found it!"_   Just then you came striding back into the kitchen, waving the  _Wendigo_ file around before handing it to Sam. "It got put on top of the stack of file boxes that need to go back downstairs." Sam thanked you and you sat back down to finish your breakfast, and Sam noticed that Dean didn't pull you into his lap this time.  _Probably doesn't have room anymore,_ he thought to himself with amusement, finishing his coffee before going back to his filing in the library. 

 

* * *

 

 

Charlie followed Sam back into the library, a knowing smirk on her face.

 

"Well, it's about damn time this ship finally set sail! It was becoming unbearable watching them dancing around it this whole time!" 

 

"Who's dancing around what?" Dean asked as you and he entered the library. 

 

"You two! It's like watching a soap opera! Will they?! Or won't they?! Find out next week on _'_ _Joined at the Hip'_!"

 

Sam just couldn't contain his laughter any longer, especially when he caught sight of the incredulous look on Dean's face, and the blush on yours.

 

" _What_ are you talking about?" Dean just looked so lost, and you, well, you and Charlie had engaged in far too many  _fangirl_ conversations  _not_ to see where this was going.

 

"C'mon, Dude, you have been  _so_  touchy-feely with her ever since she got back" Charlie said, pointing at you and making you feel like there was a gigantic spotlight shining in your face.

 

"Actually, that's being going on since before she left." Sam corrected, "But it's been gradually getting worse, for both of them actually. It's like they can't keep their hands off each other."

 

"You guys are both nuts, we're not actin' any different than we always have." Dean insisted, but Charlie would not be denied.

 

"Oh, so you've _always_ been incapable _not_ touching each other?" You'd never seen Charlie look so smug. She was enjoying the hell out of this.

 

"Of course we can _not_ touch each other!" You defended, holding your hands up in front of you, "Look! We're doing it _right now_ _!_ " you added with as much sassy attitude as you could manage. 

 

 _"I bet you can't keep from touching each other for 48 hours!"_ she said in a sing-songy voice, glancing over at a far-too-amused Sam. 

 

"There's an idea!" the Moose chimed in, "Twenty bucks says you can't go 48 hours with absolutely zero physical contact between the two of you. Not even accidental."

 

"You're on!" Dean said, clearly letting his competitive side out. 

 

You shook your head at the behavior of these three supposed  _adults_. It was like watching children go _"Am not!"_ and _"Are too!",_ and  _"Nuh-uh!"_ and _"Uh-huh!"_   Sometimes you just  _could not_ reconcile these people with the ones who'd stopped _the_ _Apocalypse_  and saved the world on multiple occasions. You just couldn't.

 

* * *

 

 

The next two days had been utterly ridiculous, with you and Dean going out of your way to avoid touching each other. You'd even resorted to passing things to one another, using Sam or Charlie as a middle man, just to keep your fingers from brushing against his, and you'd sat at least two seats away from him, with Sam or Charlie between you. The hardest part, however, was the sleeping arrangements; you'd been sleeping in Dean's bed whenever you felt inclined to for a long while now, and it was difficult to train your body not to just act out of muscle memory. 

 

What you didn't realize, was that it was even harder on Dean. Not for the first time, he found himself wondering why he'd agreed to this; why he'd let his competitive steak get him into this. Because this was killing him. It was his natural instinct to protect you, it had been from the moment he'd met you. Ever since that day, he'd been taking care of you, in some way or another; keeping you warm when you're cold, comforting you when you're scared, or upset, or stressed, or anxious. He knew you, better than almost anyone else, and he correctly suspected you would be needing some affection and support, and he wanted to provide you with that comfort.

 

But this was taking  _forever_. For  _both_ of you.

 

Even the time you'd been held by that vampire, suspended by your arms in that barn, time didn't seem to drag on forever as it had these past two days. But the 48 hours were almost up, and then you could relax and stop watching your every move. 

Over the course of those two days, the boys hadn't caught wind of any hunts, so between the four of you, you'd finally had time to finish sorting through those files and entering the data into the computer. Now you just had about a dozen and a half for boxes that needed to be  taken back down to the basement, and you volunteered to start on that while the actual _hunters_ worked on the  _hunting_ stuff.

 

As you entered the storage room where the file boxes belonged, you glanced at the set of shelves that swung outward to reveal a secret dungeon, and couldn't help a small shake off your head; _the boys had a dungeon._ It just never stopped being funny to you. 

 

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, striding into the room with two boxes stacked in his arms.

 

"I'm just still amused at the fact that you guys have a dungeon." you answer, taking the top box from his arms. "I can just hear the excited  _'awesome'_ that no doubt came out of your mouth when you found it."

 

You turned away to slide the box of files onto a low shelf as Dean stood behind you to slide the other box onto a shelf above your head.

 

Not realizing that he was standing so close behind you, you stood up straight, and your back pressed into the front of his body. You froze up, suddenly tense at the unexpected contact. As you turned slowly, you saw Dean looking at you so intently, his eyes dark. 

 

Not even sure what came over you, your arms shot around Dean's waist and you pressed yourself firmly against his chest, squeezing him in a tight embrace. You just needed to feel him near.

 

It seemed that whatever force was driving your urgent grasping, it was affecting Dean too, as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pulling you even closer. You found yourselves clutching onto each other desperately, touching each other's faces, and running your fingers through each other's hair, as if re-memorizing the feel of the other person, when suddenly, Dean pressed his lips against yours. 

 

You didn't react at first, but after a moment, you jolted away, a look of shocked bewilderment crossing your face before softening into something... else.

 

Before you knew it, your lips were back on his, moving hesitantly in your inexperience. You gasped when Dean gently nipped at your lower lip, then slipped his tongue into your mouth, cautiously sliding against your own.

 

You moaned softly at the taste and feel of Dean's tongue on yours. You didn't know what you'd expected it to be like, but you'd never imagined how intimate it would feel. 

 

The whole time Dean kissed you, he has one hand buried in your hair, and one around your back, holding you as close against him as possibly. The thought of being separated from you again seemed unbearable.

 

Dean had you backed up against the shelves, but suddenly you didn't feel close enough. His one hand abandoned your hair, and they each found one of your thighs, gripping them and hoisting you up until you wrapped your legs around his hips.

 

Suddenly, however, Dean lost his balance, and tumbled backwards, landing on his back on the floor, still holding you securely in his arms. It seemed it would take more than that to distract you, however, as you just kept on going, exploring each other's mouths and savoring the closeness that you'd missed so badly. 

 

Dean's hands found their way to your hips, giving them a squeeze before running his hands up your sides, his large palms warming the bare skin of your ribs, then snaking around your back and pressing you firmly down against his chest. 

 

 _"Whoa..."_  

 

Startled, you broke your lips away from Dean's, staring wide-eyed at Sam and Charlie in the doorway, each surprised, but pleasantly so, it seemed, going by the wide grins they both wore.

 

You tried to pull yourself off of Dean, but the man beneath you wasn't having it, tightening his hold around your waist as he looked innocently at the observers in the doorway. 

 

"Kinda busy here, guys, d'ya mind?" 

 

Charlie just laughed at Dean's words. "Told you!!" She directed at Sam, "It does not take that long to put a couple of boxes away!" 

 

Finally, your continued wriggling around made Dean release his grip on you, sensing that you genuinely wanted to get up. As you both stood, you brushed yourselves off and, avoiding their gazes, you slipped past Sam and Charlie to run back upstairs, with Dean hot on your heels. As you reached the top of the stairs, his hand wrapped around your wrist, spinning you to face him, then colliding his lips into yours again. You gave in, kissing him back urgently, this time with just enough courage to run the tip of your tongue along the seam of his lips, earning you a deep rumble from his chest as he opened his mouth to suck on your tongue a bit, making you both moan, only to be interrupted,  _again_.

 

"Seriously?!" Sam cried, "What, are you guys in heat or something?!" 

 When you and Dean pulled apart this time, you stared at him with a sense of confused shock. What Sam said had made you think; why  _were_ you both suddenly so hungry for each other? 

 

Your eyes went wide. "Cas!" you called, suddenly worried, "Cas, get down here, please!" 

 

"Y/N, what is it?" Cas questioned when he appeared,

 

"Do we have a spell on us??" you asked frantically, looking alarmed.

 

Cas tiled his head at you in confusion, "Why would you have a spell on you?" 

 

"Cause they can't stop humping like bunnies," Charlie provided, oh-so-casually. Of course, this explanation only served to confuse the poor angel even further.

 

"There are no rabbit spells at works here." Cas said gravely, "In fact, there are no spells or magics of any kind at work here, except for the warding sigils on the building, and devils trap in the dungeon, and the supernatural alarm system, and the --"

 

"Okay, Cas, we get it, the only magic going on here, is what's  _supposed_ to be going on here." Dean said, halting the angel in his verbal tracks. 

 

"Ok, but then, if there's no spell, why are we so...."

 

"Frisky?" Charlie suggested,

 

You glared at your friend. "You're enjoying this too much."

 

"I don't understand." Cas stated, surprising precisely no one. 

 

"Dean and Y/N have been excessively... Affectionate... with each other lately. Physically." Sam just felt so very awkward having to explain this to Cas. "They thought maybe a spell was causing it." 

 

Cas sensed the auras around Dean and yourself, just to be thorough. 

 

"The only thing causing your behavior is pheromones." Cas explained, as they all made their way into the library to sit down, Dean grabbing a bottle of whiskey that had been sitting on the library table. 

"This is simply your own natural inner need for each other finally surfacing due to the recent strain of Y/N's near death experience, then her absence causing Dean to think he'd lost her, & then being even further deprived of each other the past two days. It's your need to reacquaint yourselves with each other, much like two animals would after a long or stressful separation."

Dean pulled you into his lap, his left arm under your knees, hand resting on your thigh, while his right arm wraps around your back, thumb stroking the side of your arm.

"They would spend a long time grooming, or cuddling and rubbing up against each other, or just being near each other."

Sam and Charlie both looked at the way you were curled up in Dean's lap, carding your fingers through his hair while he rests his forehead against your temple.

"This sort of behavior is most commonly seen in reunited mates who are re-establishing their claim on one another. It typically results in copulation."

"WHOA!!!" Dean cried, spluttering on a shot of whiskey, "Back it up, there, Animal Planet!"

"I'm not a planet, Dean, I'm an angel."

"And we're not mates in a zoo!" You chimed in, more embarrassed than ever. In spite of your argument, you were beginning to  _feel_ like you were in a zoo, on display for everyone's prying eyes and speculation.

 

"You're right," Charlie said, "you're not zoo animals. But you do  _like each other_ , that's already been established, so what's the issue?" 

 

"I'm not necessarily saying there  _is_ a problem." you mused, "It's just that... This is the first time _any_ of this has happened to me, and..." you looked to Dean, eyes locking with his, "I would just be more comfortable taking things slow. Just until I get a bit more used to it."

 

"We can take all the time you need, Sweetheart." Dean's eyes were so soft when he looked at you, the corner of his lips quirking up into a small smile before he leaned in to give you a soft peck on the lips, then pressing a lingering kiss to your temple as you wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face into his shoulder and hugging him tight.

 

Somewhere in the background, you could vaguely make out the sound of Charlie squealing in delight, and what sounded like her punching Sam in the shoulder, exclaiming,

 

"This is so exciting!! They're finally  _canon!!!_ "

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna go ahead and apologize for the shameless promotion of certain food products that I love, I know it's not always conducive to the reader insert formula, but I have this tendency to write about stuff that is happening in my life at that moment, and I actually did just discover SunButter the other day and I've become so obsessed with it, it literally is one of the greatest accidental food discoveries of my life!! 
> 
> Again, sorry for turning this into a food commercial.


End file.
